The instant invention relates to containers for dispensing and storing a product. More particularly, the invention relates to containers for products that react with air.
Various spreadable or flowable products, such as glue, grout or other construction materials, may be packaged in a sealable bucket. A user may wish to use only a small amount of the product at a time, and store the rest for later. In this situation, the user removes some product for use, and reseals the container. In a conventional container, air fills the void left by the removed material. For products that dry when exposed to air, this can cause the product to dry entirely or partially within the bucket before the user is ready to use the product again, resulting in wasted product. Additionally, when the bucket is deep, it will become difficult for a user to completely empty the container, as the last remnants of the product can be hard to reach at the bottom of the bucket. This is especially true when the user is trying to remove the material with a large tool relative to the opening of the bucket. Therefore, there is a need for a bucket that allows a user to advance the spreadable or flowable product within the bucket and easily minimize the amount of air within the bucket during storage of a product.